eating for two
by captainswanship
Summary: captain swan pregnancy fic set after 4x12
1. Chapter 1

They had actually gone 3 months without a crisis. 3 whole months and knock on wood, they were clear for now.

After about 6 weeks, they had found a way to get Rumple back into town. They haven't decided yet if it was a stupid decision, but they haven't had to regret it either. Though no one took their eyes off of him and his dagger was far, very far, away from him. It seemed as though the loss of Belle was his turning point, he had finally chose her over power and she couldn't be happier. And more importantly, no deals were being made.

Other than their ongoing search for the author, everything was going smoothly. Since there had been peace, it meant less of her paroling around town and more time with her family. And of course, her boyfriend. She and Killian had made it to the 'I love you' stage of their relationship and once they were there, she couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to admit it. He promised he was in this for the long haul and he was, he hadn't left, he hadn't let her down, and she loved him for it.

Their days normally started with breakfast at Granny's with her parents, Henry and Killian. Then she would head over to the station for a bit, Killian would bring her lunch and then they would do whatever for the rest of the day. Some afternoons he would take her and Henry sailing, which Henry had loved. Sometimes when they went out on the boat she thought about the possibility of getting the Jolly Roger back, but no ideas came to mind.

* * *

It wasn't until this day that she had noticed something odd. Mary Margaret was smiling at her. Sure it seemed normal, but it was all day. During breakfast, that afternoon and when they met up at Granny's for dinner. It was more of a 'I know there's something you don't know' smile. But Emma really didn't know.

It wasn't until the boys got up from the booth and went over to play a round of darts, that Emma brought it up, "You've been smiling at me all day."

Mary Margaret was picking at her fries, with a grin on her face, "Hmm?"

"You've been smiling at me. All day today. I know you may see it as a heart-warming gesture, but it's starting to get a little creepy." She narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"You're glowing," was all she said, the soft smile still on her face.

Emma was confused, she had no idea what her mom was talking about, "I'm glowing? Do I look like a neon sign or something?"

"You have been looking so happy, you're glowing."

"Well yeah, no villains, that's always a plus. And well..you know. Killian," her gaze drifted towards Killian who was laughing alongside Henry and David. She couldn't help but smile at them getting along. It warmed her heart.

"What I'm saying is that, that glow you have, " Mary Margaret paused, hands motioning to Emma, "reminds me of when I was...pregnant...with you."

She said that just as Emma had taken a sip of her water and as soon as she said the word 'pregnant', she spat the water all over the table, "What?"

Mary Margaret just shrugged. Like it was nothing. Emma was still trying to process what she said, wondering if she heard her right, "I mean, I'm sure you and Killian are, well, intimate." Her face went bright red. The last thing she wanted to bring up was her sex life especially with her mother, "I mean, I know you aren't a teenager and it is your choice, but I can't help but think you might be. Don't worry, I won't bring it up to your father.."

Emma was speechless and had to regain her composure. She wasn't paying attention to a word her mother said, "Uh. Um, well," she interrupted, unsure how to answer her mom, "I don't think so?"

But thinking about it, she couldn't remember when her last period was. She had just been enjoying Killian so much that it had somehow escaped her mind. She was on the pill, but she knew that it wasn't 100% effective, so maybe. Oh god, was she?

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her face was still flushed, "I uh, gotta go," she stammered, "Just tell Killian to call me or text or whatever." Before Mary Margaret could answer, she grabbed her jacket and hurried out of the diner. Jumping into her bug, she drove to the closest pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test. She made it a quick in and out to make sure that she didn't run into anyone she knew, well personally anyways. Unfortunately being the Savior and royalty meant no privacy and it was annoying.

She raced back to her apartment and flew up the stairs into her apartment, thankful that she actually had her own apartment and didn't have to do this in the presence of her parents. Opening the test she made her way into the bathroom, she knew what to do.

Waiting was the worst. Leaving the test on the sink, she walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of whatever so she wouldn't pass out. While she was waiting her cellphone that she had put the table buzzed, notifying her of an incoming text.

_Killian: Are you alright, love? On my way home now._

Leaning on the counter, she placed her head in her hands. This was happening way too fast. Maybe she could lock herself in the bathroom for the rest of the night. The timer she set on her phone went off making her jump. She placed the glass of water on the counter and made her way back into the bathroom. Before picking the test up, she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. _You can do this, it's going to be fine. _

Two bold pink lines: positive.

Of course, the moment that she decides to look at the test she hears the front door shutting, "Emma?" She hears him call out. God, she doesn't think she's ready for this, she just found out herself. Unfortunately she has no choice. How does she even tell him? What is he going to say? Will he be mad?

"Emma?" His voice was getting nearer and when she turned he was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. She gripped the test tight in her hand, "What's that, love?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm pregnant," She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. When she didn't hear anything, she slowly opened her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, she couldn't read his face, god why couldn't she read his face.

"Yeah. I am."

"Oh Emma," she saw him come forward to wrap his arms tightly around her, his head nuzzling in her neck.

"You're okay...with this?" She was hesitant, heart pounding.

He held her out at arms length, "Of course I am! I know we've never talked about this, love, but I am extremely happy," A wide grin appeared on his face and she let out a sigh. She matched his smile when he placed a hand over her flat stomach, tears welling up in both of their eyes, "I am going to be a father. We're going to be parents."

"Yeah. We are," She leaned up to kiss him. She turned to face the mirror, Mary Margaret was right, she was glowing.

Some surprises were definitely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I have come to the conclusion that I definitely like reading ff better than writing it, I guess this part can just sum it up.**

The Jolly Roger was back and Emma had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Emma knew why but she was trying to push the feeling back down, it was the last thing she needed to worry about. It was still hard for her to admit her feelings but she was trying. They both were.

She could tell her stomach was getting bigger, not by a lot because she wasn't that far along, but enough to feel her clothes become tighter on her. Whenever Killian saw her, he could not resist the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and rub her little bump.

"You know you're not going to feel a kick yet, right?" She would remind him every time. He was elated about the whole situation and she didn't want to think of how he would be when she was actually showing.

Without releasing her, he would just squeeze her a little tighter and just press kisses down the side of her neck which always leads her to the same situation that got her pregnant in the first place. Not that she was complaining at all. Her hormones were going crazy and if jumping her boyfriend every two seconds was going to help her, then so be it. He sure didn't mind.

One afternoon she decided to grab some lunch to-go at Granny's so she could take a break from the Sheriff's station. As soon as he saw her approaching the ship he jumped down from the boat and led her up the ramp, one hand resting on her waist to make sure she didn't fall. She just rolled her eyes in response.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Swan?" He pushed her lightly against the rail while grinning down at her. Emma reached up to wrap her arms around his waist and pull him into a hug, one hand still holding the bag of food.

"I missed you and I thought we could have some lunch together." She smiled, stepping back and holding up the bag of food in front of him, "I thought we could go halfsies so I got onion rings and french fries. How about we take this to the Captain's quarters and each some lunch?"

"Absolutely, love." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her downstairs. Like a gentlemen, he pulled out the chair for her so she could sit down and gave her a peck on the cheek before he took the seat across from her.

"So, the Jolly's back…" Emma trailed off, "I'm sure you're thrilled." Emma was trying to keep up the enthusiasm, but her voice wavered, betraying her. Killian didn't seem to notice it as he walked around the cabin, picking around through his things. Nothing seemed to have been touched.

"Aye," was all he said.

The walls that he had spent all of his time knocking down were going back up. It was probably all crazy talk, but she had to get out. She decided to blame her hormones and her insecurities on this freak out.

"Look, I'm giving you an out," She blurted out into the quiet cabin, catching him completely off guard. Her heart broke as she heard the words come out.

"An out, Swan?" He asked with a confused look, trying to figure out what she was saying. Right away she noticed the confused look on his face. It reminded her of the first time she tried to explain to him how to use the microwave. Her heart constricted at the memory. But of course he's confused, he's probably never heard that phrase before. _Stupid, Swan, _she thought, _now you have to explain it to him._

"An out," she replied, silently praying that he would somehow understand what she was referring to but unfortunately he didn't.

Avoiding the awkward silence that she knew was coming, she continued, "Look, I know that getting your ship back has been a complete surprise amongst other things…" She motioned towards her stomach, "You can leave. An out."

Realization struck him, she thought that he was going to leave her, "Emma, love," he dragged his chair over towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly. By that point her lower lip was quivering and tears were threatening to spill out, "I am not leaving. Ever. Don't you know that?"

"But she's your home?" The last thing that she wanted was for him to give up his home, again. Maybe she just needed the confirmation that he was not going to leave her.

"Emma, the Jolly Roger had been my home when I was a pirate. And believe me, even with all the good things that happened here, a lot of bad has too. And like you said, love, I am a changed man," He smiled down at her, "Now my home is wherever you are. And that, for now at least, is here in Storybrooke," Tears were flowing down her cheeks by this point. Somehow he always turned her into a sopping mess.

"Are you absolutely sure? If we do this, I need you. All of you."

"Absolutely sure. Pirates honor," he winked at her and she smiled, "And maybe, when we're ready, we can assemble the crew and sail off into the sunset." He brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away the excess tears.

"Your crew? Oh how romantic," She scoffed, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Aye, the crew. Me, you, Henry, and the new babe," He stared down at her until she looked up at him, tears once again in her eyes.

"You really want that?" She sniffled. Damn hormones. God, he always knew the right things to say and she really wanted that. The four of them, sailing the realms, together as a family.

"Aye, I do," He placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, so much."

They ate in silence, enjoying each others presence. This, right here, was Emma's happy ending.


End file.
